Goodnight
by FrostbittenBear
Summary: Riley Scott only wanted a friend but when this emo boy makes a deal with a demon, he is happy he did
'W-Why? Why won't they believe me?' I thought to myself as i laid in my bed in my underwear. It all happened so fast, like every time before. The break in, the push and shoves to my bedroom, the tying up, and then the constant groans all night. He scares me but i must stay strong for her."Alice...' I thought as i painfully got up from my bed, made my way to my bathroom and looked down at my wrists and got my razor blade, making another mark on my skin."25." I said to myself as i look in the mirror, my dark circles under my eyes, my pale skin, and my green eyes staring back at me."I'm hideous. I'm a MONSTER!" I yelled as i smashed the glass, blood dripping down my hand to my arm, glass embedded into my flesh and bone. I walked over to my bed and slowly and carefully pulled each piece out, one by one."So what will we do today?" I asked myself."Eh. Probably go to school." I replied back. I got up, put on my lame uniform, and did my hair before i walked out of my bedroom, my mother taking me to school like usual.

"HEY EMO FREAK!" I heard someone yell at him and a bunch of people laughing."It's not easy being me." I said to myself, soft so no one hears me. Like everyday, first period is just siting there, listening to my teacher ramble on on how to write a good sentence and paragraph. and like usual, when i answer a question, it's like no one knew i was there."La sigh." I said and giggled softly, knowing that being bored out of my mind was classic for a teen in school, or anyone in school for that matter. At math i was acing because it was only money, me at my job, of course i knew about change and interest! At lunch, it was hell. The cafeteria was the definition of sound deaf as after you walk out, you should be as such. Not a friend to my name, no where to sit, so i sat near the teacher's table, the most uncoolest place to sit EVER! Once done with that shit, it's off to art...damn it. I have to admit, one of the easier grades and i don't see why others complain about it at all. All you have to do is draw for a grade or randomly doodle even. How hard it that? A boy always asks me why i do anything i am doing at the time, and i always say,"Because i fucking can." In a snappy tone, of course. In my final period is World History and my teacher is just crazy. He's one of those, i'm '28 and great' teachers, thinking because he's still young, he's still 'down' with what we talk about. It's sad really.

When i get home, it's the same routine. Eat, open mail, brush teeth, go to bed. Every other night it will be shower before teeth brushing. "La sigh." I say again and just walked over to my bed and laid down, expecting my usual visit from him. The man in the shadows. This time was going to be different as i'm going to do it. I'm going to accept his offer. He appears on the foot of my bed and slowly crawled up. After he was done i panted softly and smiled."Sir i accept your offer." I said proudly. He looked at me weird, like i had chicken pox or something on my face."Okay? Great!" He said and pulled me in for a kiss. I reluctantly kissed back but once i did, i smiled happily. This will be the best thing in all my life!

I wake up when my mother screamed, my body laying there, dead. My eyes were wide open and my stomach was gutted out and my throat sliced."Ow! He did quite a number on me!" I said and laughed at my mother, begging me to come back."Not on your nilly." I said in an Australian accent and laughed some more. He pulls me close around my waist and i smile."Ready, my dear?" He asked."I've been ready." I said surely. A few weeks later i watch my funeral take place."Riley was a nice child, never fought, always was...kind... to his baby sister but was constantly complaining about shadow people." She said and busted into tears."Yep! Soo believable, mom." I said sarcastically as one by one, everyone told my body i was such a nice person. Even my 9 year old baby sister. I laughed at her speak more than the others, but it was nice none the less."Ready, my darling man?" The shadow said, extending his hand."To be the bride of a demon?" He finished. I nodded."I'm Riley Scott. Goodnight!" I yelled as i grabbed his hand and was dragged to the depths of Hell where i was to remain. Forevermore.


End file.
